Life with Flynn
by darlingcas
Summary: Flynn and Rapunzel are a happily married couple ,but when pain and heartache knock on their door will it rip them apart ? Or will love carry them through ?  love pull them through ?
1. Married Life

Chapter One

Rapunzel and Flynn sat on the balcony watching the lanterns fly up into the starry sky.

"I'm so glad that they continued this tradition, even after they found out who I was. Aren't you glad Eugene?" asked Rapunzel glancing his way.

"Eugene?" she said tapping his shoulder after a minute. "Are you listening to me?"

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking …," he said absentmindedly.

"Of what?" asked Rapunzel her forehead wrinkling in worry.

"That it's too bad we can't go and watch the lanterns with the rest of Corona." He leaned over the balcony watching the people celebrating below.

"I know Eugene," she sympathized, "but there are plenty of people who are still very angry with you and they are just waiting for the chance to get back at you. They would love to find an excuse to throw you in jail, even if they have to make one up. Why one woman even accused you of "corrupting a perfectly good child."

"I know," he agreed, but he still thought it wasn't fair for to Rapunzel.

The next morning as Rapunzel walked down the many flights of stairs and wound her way through the many corridors on her way to breakfast with the King and Queen, she wondered if Eugene would already be there. She hadn't seen him yet and she worried that he might have run off in the night, tired of a life where venturing too far beyond the castle walls meant a possible confrontation with an angry mob. She worried that he might feel that marrying her was a mistake. His distance last night only compounded her worry. "And the very day I planned to share my wonderful news" she sighed to herself as she approached the dining room.

Rapunzel wanted to trust Eugene, but she knew how he was. He loved adventure, he couldn't be contained, and he was brave. She fell in love with him for those very reasons and it was because of those reasons that she doubted if he was truly happy. The doubt had Rapunzel so worried that she couldn't rest last night until Eugene had fallen asleep. Even as she entered the dining room, she could not quite shake the nagging feeling that she might not find him in there.

All of her worrying was for nothing, because there sat Eugene. Waiting.

"Come on sleepy head!" he said patting the seat next to him. "We've been waiting for you."

Her parents made a face suggesting that patting your seat was not exactly proper. Usually Rapunzel worried about looking sophisticated in front of the King and Queen, but she was so happy to see Eugene that she did not even care. She plopped down next to him with relief written all over her face and started spreading jam on a roll.

"Please pass the eggs, bacon, sausage, fruit tray and the pancakes. Oh and the syrup" said Flynn as he surveyed the feast set before them.

"Flynn you have the appetite of a twelve year old boy," teased the Queen trying hard to suppress a small laugh.

He smiled "Why thank you Mom, at least SOMEONE doesn't think I eat too much" Flynn teased back making the Queen laugh and the King chuckle.

"This morning is turning out to be just as wonderful as every other morning since we moved in," thought Rapunzel to herself. "I think I'm ready to tell everyone my good news." She wasn't exactly prepared for the reaction her disclosure received.


	2. Big news

**Chapter Two **

"Mom, Dad…Eugene," started Rapunzel shyly. "I have some amazing news. There is going to be a new little prince or princess crawling around the palace in the near future," she said patting her stomach. She raised her eyes to see their response and was just in time to see Flynn choke on his juice in reaction to her announcement, spitting it out his nose onto the King and Queen.

Later that day when Flynn and Rapunzel were alone he found the time to say what he was kept from saying at the table because of the spitting-juice-all-over-the-King-and-Queen incident.

Turning from the flower garden to look at Rapunzel, Flynn said, "I'm excited there is a little baby coming soon, but why didn't you tell me in private first?"

"Oh I don't know," said Rapunzel fiddling with the petals on a rose. "I guess that I was just so excited that I thought it would be fun to tell you and my parents at the same time. I didn't really think it through and I am sorry if it hurt you Eugene. I didn't mean to, honest."

"I'm a little disappointed, but I'll get over It." he sighed.

Rapunzel wrapped her arms around him and let her head rest on his chest.

Meanwhile, two ruffians, well known for causing trouble, were talking to the guards outside of the castle entrance.

"So you're gonna want to let us in to see the King. We have classified info on Flynn Rider that he might wanna hear considering his daughter is married to him and all," said the one called Boss. So let us in to talk to him?"

"Well we have to go through security protocols first," said the guard as he proceeded to check both men for weapons. When he was done, he led them to the office where the King sat; waiting to hear what the two men had to say.

"Hello Your Highness, I'm Meriwether …" Hearing Boss refer to himself as Meriwether made the one called Nimrod chuckle. No wonder he only went by Boss thought Nimrod.

"And this is Nimrod." Boss continued. "We have some info on your boy Flynn Rider and you really need to hear it," he said conspiratorially.

"Well, go on," said the King impatiently, wondering why he had ever agreed to this meeting.

"We have reason to believe that Flynn has been stealing from you, and selling your things to the thugs at the Snuggly Duckling. We also think that he is eavesdropping and recording the secrets that he hears while staying in the castle."

"Uh huh," said the King doubtfully. "And where, exactly, did you hear this information?"

"Well, we seen him at the Snuggly Duckling selling treasure to some thugs and then we saw him writing in a book that locks right after he was in a room where you and other men were talking," said Nimrod

"How could you have seen that?" asked the King incredulously.

"Well, Sir, he is an ex-criminal after all, so we spied on him for you and your family's protection, of course."

"I will think about what you have said," the king replied as he distractedly motioned toward the door for them to leave. The King sank in his chair with a sigh.

"Please, for my daughter's sake don't let this be true," he moaned lowering his head into his hands.


	3. Shock

Rapunzel and her father sat sipping coffee at the large dining room table early the next morning.

They were the first ones awake and were enjoying the quiet father -daughter time together.

The king was the first to break the silence.

"Rapunzel, I have something to tell you."

He said nervously, the perspiration beginning to form on his brow.

"What is it?" Rapunzel said stirring more sugar into her coffee.

When he still hadn't said anything after a minute Rapunzel looked up worriedly.

"What's wrong father ?"She said her forehead wrinkling in worry.

He looked at her innocent face, so beautiful and, naive.

He knew he couldn't worry her until he knew for sure

"I just wanted to tell you that, there is a parade going on later this afternoon." he said "But sadly we cannot go ."

"Oh that's ok dad ." she said with relief flooding her face

"We'll go next time there's a parade ."  
>She said quietly.<p>

"Yes indeed."  
>Her father said distractedly.<p>

A moment later, Flynn appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Well thanks for the invitation to the party."

He said with a teasing smirk on his face.

"Oh good morning Flynn," said the king looking up.

"You're just in time, breakfast is about to be served."

"Great," said Flynn pulling out one of the red velvet covered chairs.

"I would NEVER want to miss breakfast."

A minute later the queen walked in the room still dressed in her pale green nightgown.

"Good morning dear," said the king

"Good morning Charles." the queen said weakly.

"What's the matter Sophia ?" the king asked worriedly

"I'm not feeling very well today but I'm sure I'll feel better after I get some food in my stomach ." said the queen with a weak smile .

The large dark mahogany doors leading into the kitchen opened and four maids dressed in medium length black dresses with white lace aprons began setting the table with delicious breakfast foods.

The queen tried to eat but her stomach wouldn't accept the food and she went back to her bedroom to sleep.

The king, Flynn and Rapunzel had barely begun to eat when Rapunzel stood up.

"I'm not feeling to well either," she said

"Oh not you too Blondie ...Uh I mean brunette-ie?" said Flynn

The king looked worried as he said "I wonder if it's a virus."

Rapunzel laughed softly."I think in my case it's just morning sickness,"she said.

"But I think I'm going to go and rest in my room for a while also."

"Ok Hun," If you need me I'll be around." Said Flynn buttering his toast

Flynn and the king were left alone to eat in silence.

The king couldn't suppress his curiosity any longer.

"Flynn, I have sources who have told me you have been up to no good lately."

Flynn bolted upward and stared at the king.

"What do you mean no good?" he asked.

"Well," the king started not sure how he should go about saying this.

He wanted to say it in a way that would make Flynn feel as if it was a conversation not an accusation.

"Well," he began again

"Some men came to see me to tell me that they have seen you selling what looks to be valuable jewels and things, and they believe that you are recording secrets you hear in a locking notebook ."

The king looked deep in Flynn's eyes.

"Son, I'm sure that there's a reasonable explanation for all this, you can tell me everything.

Flynn looked up at the king.

He took a deep breath and began

"The notebook I was writing in is a present for Rapunzel; it's our story with paintings and everything."

He paused for a second.

"I can show you if you don't believe Me."

"That won't be necessary." the king said with a small smile.

"But, what about the jewels Flynn?"

Flynn took a deep breath and with his eyes cast downward he paused a while before he finally answered

"I was selling jewelry that was from my first wife."


	4. the jokester

"You, you were married before?" The king sputtered dropping his coffee cup and not even noticing.

Flynn looked up at the king very seriously then a grin slid across his face and he burst out laughing.

"Hahaha OH I got you GOOD, no offense your highness but I am very young, too young in fact to have been married before."

The king didn't know what to say .He knew that Flynn was a practical joker from the time when he put

Pascal in His oatmeal one morning, but he had no idea that Flynn was this much of a joker.

"Flynn, if you didn't have a first wife to give you the jewelry then who did?"

The smile ran away from Flynn's face as he said, "I got them from an old girlfriend."

"Is this the truth?" the King asked. "Or another practical joke?"

The sun seemed to disappear for a moment and the red roses on the table didn't seem so bright.

"It's the truth." Flynn said.

"Well who is this old girlfriend?" the king said his eyes opening wide with wonder.

"She's the Duchess of Imperial. She wasn't when we were dating but ... I don't know but she's a duchess now."

All the pieces fell into place for the king now. The duchess was setting Flynn up, so Imperials spies

could say they saw him selling jewels and when they found out Flynn was selling ROYAL jewels,

He would be hung for sure, and a war would begin between Imperial and Corona.

"Flynn," the king said "I need you to give those jewels back right away."

"I can't" Said Flynn defeated "I sold them."

"Well you are going to have to go and get them back."

"Okay, I guess I'll try." said Flynn.

So he left and went on his way to the Snuggly duckling.

When he got there he could here the drunken singing and the glasses smashing against the wall.

"AH Home sweet home." he muttered to himself.

When he got to the door the little old man in the diaper was standing there.

"What's the pass the p-pass word," he hiccupped

"I don't know," said Flynn" "There isn't a password."

"Then _you _can't come inside." the old man said folding his arms and smiling a smug smile.

Flynn picked him up and moved him away from the door.

As he went inside he heard the old man screaming.

"That's CHEATING! Get back here you cheating cheat of ch-cheater."

Flynn chuckled and walked up to the bar.

"Hey can you tell me where Vladimir and the gang are?"

The bartender who was drying a glass looked up and pointed to a table

"Hey, thanks." said Flynn.

He walked up to the table. "Hey Guys!" how you doing? "He said slapping their backs and shaking their hands.

"Hey do you remember those jewels that you sold your buddies, I need them back, like soon." he said

He paused for a second and then said "SO...what's new?"

"Oh no Rider, don't give us that "What's new?" you know we can't get those jewels back." said Bruiser

"Yeah, they'll kill us if we try."said Killer.

Ulf pretended there was a rope around his neck and then acted dead.

Gunter looked up from arranging the things on the table and said "Don't be so down Flynn, you can just buy new jewels."

"Yeah" said Attila handing him a cupcake

"Just buy new ones because the people we sold them to; well let's just say Bruiser and Killer wouldn't even dare to cross 'um."

"Okay guys, who could you, have possibly sold them to that could be so bad."

"We sold them to the King of Imperial."

"OH _GREAT_," said Flynn "My father in law is going to kill me ...no literally kill me."

He put his head in his hands and said "You guys couldn't have sold it to serial killers or something, gosh."

He turned to leave but then said "Oh Gunter, Rapunzel wanted me to ask you if you would design a room for our baby, I can help you out."

"I'll do it." Gunter said "and you might have been able to help…if you were alive." he chuckled

"Hahaha very funny." said Flynn sarcastically.


	5. Good ole'Flynn

**This is a super short chapter but I hope you looooove it and I hope it leaves you wanting more !**

**Please review **

The next day when Flynn came to the snuggly duckling the gang had a surprise for him.

"Here you go Flynn," said the one with the hook hand tossing him a satchel.

"We got the jewelry back."

"Gee, thanks guys, how did you manage to get it back?"

Gunter started to answer but Flynn interrupted him.

"Actually , I'm a little strapped for time so I don't have any time to hear a long and boring story, so thanks for the jewels and ,adios." he said winking at the men .

Then he ran out the door and headed for the castle.

When he brought the jewels to his father in law that night the king seemed unhappy.

"What's your deal pops? I got the jewels back for you.

"Well," stared the king "Now we need to figure a way to get the jewels back to the king of imperial without starting a war."

They sat there for a minute and then the king snapped his fingers.

"I got it!" he shouted

"I'll visit the king and say that these jewels fell into my hands because someone was trying to start a war between the kingdoms and then I will return them and everything will be normal."

"Hmmm," said Flynn thoughtfully

"I was thinking more along the lines of erasing his memory but I guess that your plan will work."

"Great!" said the king.

"I'll send word to Imperial tomorrow."

The king did send word and the jewels were returned.

A few months' later things were still going smoothly in fact they were going really well.

Rapunzel had her baby or should I say_ two_ babies, considering she had twins .

The babies were a boy and a girl Rapunzel and Flynn named them Aaron and Aalliyah and a magical thing happened to them.

They were both born with the gift of the flower.

And that's when all the trouble began .


	6. KIDNAPPED!

It was four in the morning at the castle.

Rapunzel was up rocking the twins.

Their cries could be heard all across the kingdom.

When it had been over an hour Rapunzel started getting desperate.

She placed the twins in their crib and walked to the bed where Flynn was sound asleep.

She shook him awake.

Flynn rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed.

"What's the big idea?" he asked tiredly.

"What do you mean what's the big idea?

"These babies have been crying for over an hour

and you just sleep." She yelled over the babies screams.

"Well wadda ya want me to do?" he asked rolling out of bed and sliding on his maroon colored slippers.

"What do I want you to do? What do I want you to do? I want you to _help_," she said her green eyes narrowing.

"Okay." He said and picked up the babies.

He sat down in the rocking chair and started to rock and pats the babies' backs and sings softly in his sweet voice,

"_All those days chasing down a daydream  
>all those years living in a blur<br>all that time never truly seeing  
>Things, the way they were<br>now you're here shining in the starlight  
>now you're here, suddenly I know<em>

_Now you're here, daddy's little babies _

_And I'll be here to watch you grow,_"

He pauses and places the babies back in their crib.

He turns to Rapunzel who is standing off the side, her plump pinks lips slightly parted, and her dark green eyes wide with shock.

"How…did you _do_ that?" she asked dumbfounded.

He smiled evilly "That's for me to know, and for you to never find out,"

They both climbed back in bed and under their pink satin sheets.

Rapunzel was happy for a few hours of sleep and Eugene was happy that his wife could get some rest.

They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

Little did they know of the evil that was being planned while they slept on.

Two men, Boss and Nimrod were outside plotting more evil, this time with permission from the king of imperials evil son Prince Snoodsworth.

"Okay Boss , so lemme get this straight , we are going to climb all the way up these walls , sneak in the prince and princess' bedroom and steal one of their magic babies ?"

"Yup that's pretty much It." said Boss.

Nimrod looked at him for a moment and than said "Well, I think it's brilliant."

So they went ahead with their diabolical scheme.

When they reached the window of Rapunzel and Flynn's room they were in luck, the window was wide open.

Boss heaved his heavy body through the window and Nimrod heaved his slim one through and they tiptoed to the babies crib."

Boss reached down to grab Aaliyah but at that same moment Flynn started to stir.

The men crouched down on the mahogany floor and waited until they heard the slow breathing of Flynn telling that he was sound asleep again.

Boss grabbed Aaron and He and nimrod shimmied down the wall and hurried on their way back to Imperial.

The next morning Flynn and Rapunzel woke up to find one of their precious babies missing.

They ran to the king and queens bedroom.

"Mom, Dad, Aaron is_ missing_." Rapunzel sobbed

The King and Queen hopped out of bed and at once started searching the Kingdom.

For months they searched, eventually the months turned to a year.

And finally they found their baby.

But it was too late .


	7. Too late

Flynn and Rapunzel had called in a private investigator who found out where their darling baby was.

Instinctively they thought he must be dead.

There was no way that he wasn't, because the people that had taken him were the prince and princess of Imperial.

Flynn and Rapunzel decided to go and pay a visit to them and ask why on earth they had done what they had.

They made it through security and walked through the large oak doors to the parlor where Prince Snoodsworth Princess Natalia we're sitting and sipping tea out of expensive looking blue and gray teacups .

For a moment neither Flynn nor Rapunzel could think of anything to say.

They just stood and stared at the Prince and Princess.

Prince Snoodsworth was a sickly white, about five foot six with lemon colored hair and black beady eyes, like a rat.

Princess Natalia was tall and beautiful with coffee colored skin, bright blue eyes and black curls that cascaded down her back.

Flynn stood slack-jawed staring at Natalia until Rapunzel gave him the death stare and a swift kick in the shins that reminded him why they were there.

Flynn cleared him throat and stood up straighter.

"Prince Snoodsworth and Princess Natalia, we have come here to ask why you murdered our child." he said bluntly.

"Murdered?" asked Natalia in a thick Spanish accent.

"We murdered no child."

"Well then bring us our baby." demanded Rapunzel her green eyes narrowing menacingly.

That moment a baby came toddling out of the next room rubbing his eyes.

"Mama!" he cooed and ran to Natalia.

She picked him up and snuggled him close to her.

"Yes its mama my sweet little Quinn," she murmured rubbing his back.

"Quinn?" asked Flynn looking mortified.

"That's not his name, his name's Aaron "

"Not anymore." replied Snoodsworth.

Flynn looked at Natalia and debated giving her "the smolder" but it probably wouldn't work.

So instead he just looked at her and said, "Can we please have our baby back?"

Natalia, knowing what would happen handed "Quinn" to Rapunzel.

"Thank you," said Rapunzel and they turned to go, but Quinn began to wail and reach for Natalia.

Rapunzel tried to quite him but to no avail.

She dejectedly handed him back to Natalia.

"Now I think we may be able to come to a compromise," said Snoodsworth with an evil grin on his ugly face.

"You teach us how to make this magic hair work and you can see your baby once every 3 months."

Rapunzel wanted to agree but Flynn thought it was unfair.

"Can we think about it for a while?" he asked digging his big toe into the plush green carpet.

"Yes of course." said Snoodsworth.

Rapunzel tried to protest but Flynn shoved her out the door.

Later that night when Flynn and Rapunzel were in bed Rapunzel started to speak.

"Flynn?" she whispered.

He rolled over to face her.

"What hon?" he asked groggily.

"I feel like I could have prevented this from happening."  
>She said sadly.<p>

"That's ridiculous." he said

"no one could have prevented this." he said

"Unless we stayed up 24/7." he added.

"I know." she sighed and then started to sob.

He pulled her close and held her sobbing body until she  
>cried herself to sleep. <p>


	8. A broken wife , and a struggling husband

Throughout the next few weeks Rapunzel was slowly deteriorating.

She couldn't eat, sleep, or even go outside of the castle.

"Honey, you have to start eating." Flynn said one morning while they sat in the regal dining room eating oatmeal.

Rapunzel looked at him, her emerald eyes brimming with tears.

"I can't Eugene," she murmured, a tear slipping down her colorless cheeks.

"When we were looking for him, Aaron, I felt like there was still a chance, but now he's with another family, calling another woman mother."

She looked at Flynn "I can't rip him away from the only mother he knows, if I do I'll be just as bad as Mother Gothel."

When Rapunzel paused Aaliyah started to cry.

She had polished off one bowl of porridge and was ready to have a go at a second bowl.

One of the maids hurried to get her more.

When the maid brought the porridge to Aaliyah she immediately dumped it out on her tray and started to trace shapes in the mess.

After a while of doing this she decided to play with Mommy.

She scooped some porridge in her hand and flung it at Rapunzel's face.

"Ughh!" Rapunzel exclaimed, anger rising to her face.

"I can't take this girl anymore, why couldn't they have just taken her instead, or better yet just taken her too!"

She stood and ran to the washroom.

Aaliyah looked around, confused by her mother's sudden outburst.

Flynn scooped Aaliyah up in his arms and took her to go get washed up.

He heated water for a nice warm bath and when it was ready he immediately began to wash the porridge out of Aaliyah's blond curls.

When she was all washed and dressed he picked her up and snuggled her to his chest.

"It's okay Ali; mommy's just upset about your brother, that's all."

He then took her outside to play in the gardens.

Away from Rapunzel.

~_~

That evening Flynn, Aaliyah and the King and Queen sat waiting at the dinner table.

After half an hour Rapunzel still hadn't appeared so Flynn went to check on her.

He found her curled up in their bed.

"Rapunzel?" he whispered softly.

She didn't answer.

"Dinner's on the table and everyone is waiting for you."

She still didn't reply, or move.

Flynn began to plead with her.

He got down on his knees beside the bed and grasped her hand.

"Rapunzel, I know this is hard for you, it's hard for me too,"

He paused to wipe away a tear that was running down his handsome face.

"Baby, Aaliyah needs you …I need you, so for us please try to hold yourself together , so let's get out there and go eat !" he said standing up to leave and expecting Rapunzel to follow .

When she didn't, he took matters into his own hands, ripped the blanket off of her and carried her 'bridal style' to the dining room.

"Stop it Flynn!" she exclaimed pounding his chest with her small fists.

"Nope." He replied, not budging.

She kicked and screamed all the way to the dining room.

When they got there he sat her on a velvet chair.

She shoved the chair backwards and ran back up to her bedroom.

The king and queen exchanged worried looks.

They knew that Rapunzel was doing badly but they had no clue _how _bad.

And throughout the next few weeks it only got worse.

Rapunzel refused to eat and had lost 20 pounds, which for a girl who only weighed around 120, this was not good.

Flynn started going to the snuggly duckling more and more often to escape the stress and heartache that was his home.

One night he went up to his room to go to bed.

Rapunzel was lying on the floor shaking and muttering inaudible words.

Flynn scooped her up in his strong arms and tucked her into bed, and then he climbed in and snuggled up to her wrapping his arms around her burying his face in her apple scented hair.

Rapunzel turned around, her emerald eyes flashing angrily in the darkness.

She pushed him away from her and when he tried to come closer she slapped his face.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed.

She then proceeded to kick and scratch him.

"Get ...away...from me,"she said again through gritted teeth.

"You're the reason that my son is _gone_, and I don't want you around me anymore."

She paused and then started again.

"So go and sleep somewhere else and don't come back." she said motioning to the door.

Flynn packed up his stuff in a hurry and walked though the empty castle to one of the many guest rooms. He sat on the feather blanket and stared blankly at the olive colored walls.

What had happened to his sweet, loving, happy-go-lucky wife?

She had disappeared without a trace.

When the Queen realized what was happening to Flynn and Rapunzel she was so worried.

She knew that if things kept going the way that they were now, the whole family would be torn apart and gone.

One night after spending all day at the snuggly duckling Flynn came home and went straight to the bathroom to get dressed for bed.

After bathing and dressing he went to his room to get his favorite pillow that he had missed while packing in a hurry, and he was expecting to find Rapunzel curled up in their, correction _her_ bed like she'd been for the past few months.

But she wasn't there.

He searched the entire castle and then went to talk to his mother and father in law to see if they knew anything about where his darling, sick wife may be.

The queen was arranging the roses that sat on her bedside table, and the king was reading a novel when Flynn burst through their bedroom door.

Do you know where Rapunzel is?

The Queen looked up at Flynn with eyes so identical to the one he loved that it hurt Flynn's heart to look in them, and said

"I saw her leave about an hour ago I was going to ask her where she was going but I was so overjoyed that she was out of bed for the first time that I just couldn't bring myself to do it."

"So does that mean you have no idea when she's coming home?" Flynn asked lowering his head into his hands.

"I'm sorry Flynn, but I don't." replied the Queen solemnly.

"Well in her state of mind, she might never be coming home." Flynn said as his throat started constricting.

"What do I do?"

Flynn asked his chocolate brown eyes filling with worry.

"I can't raise Aaliyah on my own!"

The king looked up from his book and said,"I'm sorry to say this Flynn but you have been raising her by yourself for the past few months."

"You're right,"said Flynn

"Plus, I'm sure she'll be back in no time, curled up in a little ball on her bed, and pushing me and everyone else away. "

He said confidently.

But inside, his heart was beating against his chest like a drum.

He was extremely worried about where Rapunzel could be but soon he had something new to lay heavily on his mind.

One day a tall beautiful woman knocked on the castle doors.

She was let in by the guards and asked to see Flynn.

She was brought to a room that he had made into a personal library and she sat on one of the blue velvet cushioned chairs and waited for Flynn.

After he had entered through the mahogany doors and sat in a chair across from her, she began to speak.

"Hello Flynn, I am Jasmine,"she said in smooth voice laced with an accent.

"I have been researching you for the past 2 years and I have found something interesting that you may want to hear."

Flynn opened his arms in a "Go on," gesture and she continued.

"Well I have managed to trace your family and I have found who your parents were."

"Were?" Flynn asked.

"Well Flynn, your mother is dead; she died after giving birth your little sister."

Flynn was shocked by the news that he had a sister but was curious to find out what had happened to his father,

"And your father," Jasmine continued "Is still alive; he has been searching for you because he regretted putting you up for adoption."

"Well where is he?" Flynn asked raising his eyebrows.

"He is here in the castle, in prison."

Jasmine said casting her eyes toward the ground.

Flynn opened his mouth to speak then closed it, and then opened his mouth again but no words would come out.

His son was being raised by another family, his wife was missing and his father was in prison .

How could his life get any worse?


	9. Regret and Secrets

**Authors note :This is like the shortest of all short , ultra short chapter but A LOT **

**can happen in a short amount of time .PLEASE REVIEW so I can get a feel of what the readers think of **

**what is happening in the story , and if I should continue writing it .**

** Oh p.s Minor fluff between Flynn and Rapunzel.**

**READ & REVIEW**

Flynn looked at Jasmine.

"So can I go and see him?" He asked.

Jasmine looked up at him.

"I don't think your father in-law would approve."  
>She said running her hand through her curls.<p>

Flynn was getting frustrated.

"Well why not?"

Jasmine was beginning to think that this had been a bad idea.

She sighed and looked at Flynn.

"Because you father is the King of Imperial. "

"The what!" Flynn exclaimed his chocolate brown eyes widening.

He sat there in utter shock for about five minutes and then for lack of anything else to say,  
>" I thought he was dead?"<br>Was what he said.

"Almost everyone does," Jasmine said.

"He was captured shortly after your birth, and put in the dungeons, twenty two years ago (right when you turned one) Imperial and Corona created a secret deal that if Imperial keeps the peace the King will be released when you turn 25."

"So he'll be released in two years?"

"Yes."

Flynn glanced around the room.

"Wait ,if my dad is the king of Imperial ,then I am a prince, and Snoodsworth is my brother!"

"Yes ,well half brother ,Snoodsworth was the son of a servant woman that worked for the King ,but only a handful of people know that."

She said.

"Anyway, I have a plan."

Jasmine said looking around the sunlit room.

"I think you should talk to your father in law about trading King James for your son Aaron."

"Do you think they would really do that?" Flynn asked, excitement creeping into his voice.

"There is only one way to find out." Jasmine said.

"Talk to your father in law she said, and then she stood up and left.

Flynn burst into King Charles' study (which was becoming a habit of his.)

"What is it my boy? Have you found anything about where Rapunzel is?"

He asked.

"No, listen Pops, I know about King James down in the dungeon and I also just found out that he is my father."

"King James is your Father?" the king asked looking surprised.

"Yes he is and listen, I have a plan .We should go to Imperial and offer to give them their King back in exchange for our son." Flynn said looking up at the king like a hopeful child.

How could the king resist?

"I'll think about it." the king said.

"You'll think about it? Pops this is my son we're talking about,"

The king didn't speak and Flynn left the room, angrily slamming the mahogany doors.

Rapunzel was lying under a tree that sat right between the tower where she used to live, and the snuggly duckling.

She was so upset with herself.

She had hurt Flynn in a time where they both needed each other, she and hurt her parents who loved and cared for both her, Flynn and their children.

But losing her little boy had been more than she could bear.

"I'm so sorry Eugene." she moaned. Rolling over in the grass.

She sat up and stared into a puddle of water that sat a few feet from the tree.

She didn't even recognize herself.

Her brown pixie hair was uncombed and messy, her usually bright green emerald eyes were dull, and she had dark circles around them.

Her bright smile that had graced her face for so many years had been wiped away by one act of evil.

She didn't want to be like this anymore.

She stood up, dusted herself off and headed back home.

Back to Eugene.

When she arrived back home she found Eugene and Aaliyah out in the garden.

She walked up to him and saw the look of happiness in his face at seeing her, slowly fade to worry.

"Blondie, you're back!" he said.

"I'm so, SO sorry Eugene." she said, her emerald eyes filling with tears.

A nanny came and took Aaliyah and left Flynn and Rapunzel alone.

Flynn scooped her up in his arms and swung her around.

"I love you so much Punzie," he said setting her back on the ground.

"I never wanted to hurt you." she sobbed burying her face in his bright blue shirt.

"I know." she said stroking her hair.

"Let's get through the rest of this together!" he said.

.

Rapunzel smiled through her tears.

"Lets." she said.

**What did you think ? Please drop a review on your way out .**


	10. The end

**authors note:Okay ,heres the fianl chapter ! I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it !**

**disclaimer :I do not own the song I'll be there by michael jackson.(I know that no one cares but better safe then sorry )**

After weeks of pondering what to do the king finally decided that he will set the king of imperial free after he sees that his grandson is returned safely.

When he told Rapunzel she was driven to tears.

"Thank you father! I know that this so hard for you but I'm so thankful that my son will soon be home.

The king tapped his fingers back and forth on the table.

"I hope you realize that it will probably take awhile." he said in a low tone of voice.

Rapunzel looked up with hope in her emerald eyes.

"That doesn't matter; at least my son is coming home." She said.

Flynn looked at his wife, her pixie brown hair neatly combed and styled, her lips back their natural shade of pink and her emerald eyes as bright and sparkling as ever, sitting there with their year and a half old daughter resting lovingly on her shoulder.

He was so glad that he had her back, after everything that they had been through they both realized that they had been a little crazy.

He swept his light brown hair out of his eyes and smiled at his adorable wife so excited over the aspect of her son coming home.

"Daughter," the king began.

"This could take up to a year ,we have to come up with a treaty, an agreement and we have to make sure that there are no strings attached ,no loop holes .This might take a long time but at least Aaron will be back where he belongs."

()

Later in the day Flynn and Rapunzel are left alone to enjoy the silence and the sunshine streaming through their windows and casting its gentle yellow light upon them .

She is tired and feeling a bit sad.

"Will you sing to me?" she asks, green eyes pleading.

"Anything for you brunettie." he replied.

He then began to sing, softly at first but his voice became stronger and clearer as the song continued.

He didn't know the song he was singing, the words simply came to him.

These were the words :_You and I must make a pact_  
><em>We must bring salvation back<em>  
><em>Where there is love, I'll be there<em>  
><em>(I'll be there)<em>  
><em>I'll reach out my hand to you<em>  
><em>I'll have faith in all you do<em>  
><em>Just call my name and I'll be there<em>  
><em>(I'll be there)<em>

_And oh, I'll be there to comfort you_  
><em>Build my world of dreams around you<em>  
><em>I'm so glad that I found you<em>  
><em>I'll be there with a love that's strong<em>  
><em>I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on<em>  
><em>(Holding on, holding on, holding on)<em>  
><em>Yes I will, yes I will<em>

_Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter_  
><em>Togetherness, well that's all I'm after<em>  
><em>Whenever you need me, I'll be there<em>  
><em>(I'll be there)<em>  
><em>I'll be there to protect you<em>  
><em>(Yeah baby)<em>  
><em>With an unselfish love I respect you<em>  
><em>Just call my name and I'll be there<em>  
><em>(I'll be there)<em>

_And oh, I'll be there to comfort you_  
><em>(I'll be there)<em>  
><em>Build my world of dreams around you<em>  
><em>I'm so glad that I found you<em>  
><em>I'll be there with a love that's strong<em>  
><em>(I'll be there)<em>  
><em>I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on<em>  
><em>(Holding on, holding on, holding on)<em>  
><em>Yes I will, yes I will<em>

"That was beautiful." Rapunzel murmured struggling to keep her eyes open.

She blinked her thick lashes a few times and then fell asleep.

Flynn sat there for a while ,watching her sleep .

He traced her facial features with his index finger .

"I love you." he whispered in to the air.

()  
>Everyday Rapunzel walked down the flights of stairs and pushed open the great mahogany doors that led to her fathers office and she asked him for news .<p>

And everyday there was no news.

Finally after six months of waiting with still no news Rapunzel was getting restless so Flynn decided to go and pay a visit to Prince Snoodsworth, his brother.

When he arrived at the castle he had to spend an hour with the guards checking him for hidden weapons.

After a while he finally made it in to see the prince.

After the prince was finished acting fake nice he had Flynn sit in a chair so they could talk.

"What are you here for Flynn?"

He asked, raising his unibrow almost to his hairline.

"I was wondering what your thoughts were on the treaty?" Flynn asked.

"Snoodsworth laughed.

Flynn was suddenly alarmed.

"Snoodsworth?"

He asked worriedly.

"Where is my son?"

Snoodsworth leaned towards Flynn and smiled his yellow crooked toothed smile

"He's gone." He said evilly.  
>"What do you mean he's gone?"<br>Asked Flynn.  
>" I mean that we sent him away and you will never get him back."<p> 


End file.
